Blood Moon (Un-Natural Occurence)
Rarely upon night fall in different areas's of the waste's the sun will begin setting and the moon will begin rising, all is normal until the clock strikes exactly 12:00, the moon begins to turn Blood Red, and by 1:00 it is fully Blood Red. The Blood Red moon last's until 7:00 then after the next day the moon will begin to turn normal again. Notes *Strangely when you are outside during the time of the Blood Moon, you can not fast travel, sleep, or wait, meaning that if you are outside by the time of it you will be stuck outside until morning *Another Strange thing to note is that different wierd occurences will begin happening. #The Crashed Space Shuttle right outside the Mojave Outpost, Strangely, no one seems to acknowlege this. #Feral Ghouls begin walking around in strange places, not to mention they can sometimes be seen from a distance uncovering themselves from the ground. #The Strip and Freeside will close. anyone outside will not be allowed access inside, though people who are inside can leave the Strip and Freeside at any time. #Mr. House, The King, and other notable people will comment about it, saying how it is strange and they must not fear. #Lake Mead will get a tint of red, and the Mirelurks will begin fleeing from any area's with water when approached ignoring the player #The strangest of occurences to happen is different land marks disappearing, and random towns to be slaughtered, though strangly, after 12 hours of this happening, it will all be back to normal... #Riots will begin happening in different NCR Area's, one notable one is the Mojave outpost. #Ambient Air raid Sirens will be heard in different cities, towns and settlements... *Dependiong on your difficulty, the wierder Occurences happen. the ones stated above are ones that always tend to happen *If you are on Hardcore mode and you go to sleep before the Blood Moon, you will wake up with all your items missing, They can all be found in the Lucky 38. *If you sleep past everynight and decided to sleep past the Blood Moon night, it is impossible, around the time you will be "forced" to wake up, not to mention, even if you are sleeping in your own bed you will not get a Well Rested Bonus. *Sometimes, when looking at the Moon or the Sky during this time, you will see in the corner of your screen the same Icon for a Wild Wasteland Encounter. *Having Wild Wasteland or not will change your chance of having it. For instance, having it means that it has a high chance happening every 350 - 475 game days. Not having Wild Wasteland will give you the chance to have it 1150 - 2000 game days. *Strangely, making a save during or this time will not "count" the save will be automatically deleted, so there is no possibility of actually being able to replay the same Blood Moon occurence. Though, saving every night will give you the chance of having a save from BEFORE The Blood Moon. *One of the strangest things that happen during the game and during this time is "Rage Mode" or "Psychopath Mode" In any of these two modes you will be given a shot gun and a chain saw, another strange thing about this is you will run about 100x faster then the speed you are already at, jump 5x higher and swim 50x faster, not to mention the strange game mechanics that are not in the game itself, but seem to only happen during this time, different kill styles, different animations, and other different things can be noted.